OCD or should it be called CDO?
by Xaegha
Summary: I've not found one RyanSara fic. I'm going to change that. Other pairings as well. Some are slightly OOC. Crossover with CSI Miami On hiatus until I find inspiration for it.
1. Chapter 1

Las Vegas 6:12 am

It was a grisly scene. A total bloodbath with nothing standing upright. Gil Grissom turned toward his team as Catherine Willows spoke up, "another one. This makes what, three?" Grissom nodded and the team dispersed. Sara Sidle and Nick Stokes working the upstairs, Catherine- the downstairs, Warrick Brown- the perimeter and Grissom taking the body.

"David, what's the COD?" Grissom asked.

"Gunshot to the head. She's also got a sock in her mouth…" the assistant coroner said, removing said sock and putting it in the evidence bag Grissom was holding. "That mean anything to you?" He asked, noticing the frustrated look on the supervisors face.

"Well, this is exactly like two other cases we've had." He answered, "They took place while you were at that conference."

David nodded in understanding. "Well, she's all yours now."

Back at the lab 1pm

"What do you think this meeting's about, Cath?" Sara asked, walking down the hallway towards Grissom's office.

"Honestly?" Sara nodded, "I have no idea," Catherine said simply, "but it better be good. I'm missing time with Lindsey for this." She pulled open the door to the office to find Warrick, Nick, and Grissom waiting for them.

"Sheesh. What took so long?" Nick asked jokingly. Sara slapped him over the head, "Not nice, Sar. Not nice." Sara glared at him. "Anyways. Warrick, you're up."

"Uh, ok. Well, Nicky and I were getting no where and we decided to see whether or not there were any cases that at least partially matched ours. We found seven." Sara and Catherine looked at each other incredulously, "And they were all in the lovely city of Miami, Florida." Warrick said smugly, as if this solved the case by itself. "We, being the wonderful three that we are, called them up. Sara, we've elected you and uh… Nick to go pick them up from the airport." Nick looked up in surprise, "Take two cars." With that, Warrick physically shoved Sara and Nick into the hall, "their flight lands at 2:45. Don't be late."

Miami 9:32 am

"Argh!" Ryan Wolfe yelled, causing several heads to turn at the usually calm CSI, "I HATE this case!"

Laughing, Eric Delko walked over to him, grabbed the files he was waving around like a kite, shook his head, and said, "Calm down. Your first serial always gets frustrating. Don't worry, we'll find him, ok?" '_I hope_' he added silently.

"How are you not going crazy? Honestly, how can you stay so calm when the guy is out there killing people and we're no where near close to catching him! We're going around in circles!"

With those remarks a laugh was heard from the door where Calleigh Duquesne looked at them with a smirk on her face. "Believe me, we're frustrated. All of us are. Anyways, H said he wants us in his office now." Sensing a question, she spoke quickly, "He said something about a phone call."

…

"You wanted to see us?" Eric stuck his head through the door before being shoved in by Calleigh.

"Yes. If all of you would come in and close the door we can begin." Everyone looked around uneasily as they complied because it seemed that Horatio was implying something bad had happened. "We have what I think is a breakthrough in the case." The tension in the room was lifted as they all smiled. "The killer has left Miami and has gone to Las Vegas; there have been three murders there now." Smiles turned into frowns, "I suggest that all of you go home now and pack. Meet back here and we'll head over to the airport."

"We're going to Vegas?" Ryan said, wide-eyed. "All of us?" Horatio nodded and sent his underlings home to get ready for the flight.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegas- Outside terminal 3:27

The flight from Miami was almost an hour behind schedule and to keep busy Nick began bouncing on the balls of his feet and poking Sara. Sara was already annoyed at the fact they would have to be sharing the case and Nick's constant poking was not doing anything to improve her mood. '_Breath, Sara. Just breathe._' She told herself over and over again.

"Sara," Nick whined, "Where are they? We need to size them up. I'm bored of waiting. Do something."

"Nick, please calm down."

"Sorry." Nick hung his head and stayed in that position for several seconds before looking around again, "Sara!!! Sara!" He shook her shoulder. Hard. "They're here!"

Sara looked towards where Nick was pointing and sure enough, a group of people radiating a CSI aura came walking out of the terminal. '_Might as well get this over with._' Sara thought as Nick dragged her over towards them.

"Las Vegas crime lab, I presume?" A red-headed man asked, taking off his sunglasses. Nick and Sara nodded in unison and he continued, "I'm Horatio Caine. This is Eric Delko, Ryan Wolfe, and Calleigh Duquesne."

"Sara Sidle," Sara said, shaking all of their hands, "And he's Nick Stokes." Nick followed suit and when he got to Calleigh, the two of them held on to each other's hand a few moments longer than needed. This didn't go unnoticed by the other CSIs, except for a one Ryan Wolfe who was intently watching a certain Vegas criminalist. _He_, however, was able to fly under the radar.

"Well," Eric said, breaking the somewhat awkward silence, "What say we get cracking?" Calleigh and Nick broke out of their daze and nodded quickly.

"How many bags did you bring?" Sara asked.

"Um, I brought two, H brought one, Eric one as well, and Calleigh brought two. So six."

Both Nick and Sara raised an eyebrow. '_Geez. It's a good thing that Warrick told us to take two cars._' Nick thought. "Okay, I can take people if you'll take the bags, Sar.

Calleigh quickly jumped in, "I'll keep you company, Sara. I mean, I'd like to, if it's all right with you."

Sara could hear Nick sighing behind her. "Sure why-" She let out a huge yawn "-not." The Miami team looked at their watches and then back up at the two Vegas CSIs. Sara, sensing something was up asked, "Got some place to be?"

It was Horatio who spoke up this time, "No… But it's 3:40, why are you so tired?"

Nick and Sara laughed as Nick said, "We work graveyard. Right now we'd normally be asleep." Nick looked at them and put on an evil grin, "You work days, don't you?"

They all slowly nodded, and Sara put on a smirk as well before turning to Nick, "This is going to be fun." She turned to look at the group standing next to them, who were not sure of how they should be feeling at the moment. "We are _so_ going to mess with your inner clock. Welcome to the life of a graveyard insomniac." Sara and Nick let out a slightly evil laugh as they walked towards the baggage carousel that was spitting out the luggage from the flight.

---

"So, Sara," Calleigh said, turning in her seat to face Sara, "Two questions."

"Shoot."

"One. Nick Stokes."

Sara laughed. "Single and totally into you. Second question."

Calleigh smiled, she'd been secretly hoping that Nick would be feeling the same way she was. "Second? Oh, right. Horatio made me in charge of finding a place to stay. What's a good, but relatively cheap hotel to stay in around here?"

Sara's eyes widened, "You came to Vegas… Without a place to stay. Are you crazy?" Calleigh looked at her apologetically, "No matter. You won't be staying at a hotel." Calleigh looked confused and Sara explained further, "I have a good sized place. It's large enough to have what Greg calls a 'friendship awareness night.' It's really only a movie night and we all just crash in the living room. Good times. Good times. Um, I have a few spare bedrooms, so as long as two of you don't mind sharing, you're staying with me."

Calleigh nodded, "Delko and Wolfe could use some 'friendship awareness' seeing as they aren't all that close. Let's stick them together." The two girls laughed, "Who's Greg?"

"Greg? He's only my favorite person ever. He's what I consider my friend soul-mate. He's the only guy that I feel safe enough to be totally honest with and I miss him like no tomorrow." Sara added, "He's in New York, visiting his family."

---

"So, Stokes."

"Yes Wolfe?"

"Tell me a bit about Sara."

"Only if you'll tell me about Calleigh."

Ryan nodded. "Calleigh Duquesne. Hales from Louisiana. Ballistics expert." Nick stared at him expectantly. "And she's single.'

Nick smiled contently. "Sara's single but she probably won't get to close to you. Don't take it personally though; she doesn't warm up to people very fast. You can try, but I'm not guaranteeing you'll get anywhere. But if you do and you hurt her in any way, shape, or form I will hurt you more than you have ever been in your entire life. Ever wonder what it would be like to be a girl?" He asked, pointing and glaring at Ryan, "Because if you hurt her, you'll find out." Ryan's eyes opened wider than they should have. "Gunna hurt her?" Ryan shook his head furiously, "Good. Hey, look! We're here!" They pulled into the parking lot where Sara and Calleigh were getting out of their Denali.

Calleigh walked over and said happily, "guess where we're staying. Come one! Guess!" Everyone remained silent, "We're gunna stay with Sara!"

Ryan's grinned larger than the Cheshire Cat, Eric just laughed at him, Horatio said a very gracious thank you, and Nick looked at Sara with his eyebrows raised. She cleared her throat, "Nick, what say we show them around the lab before they come over and get settled in."

Seeing the look Nick had been giving her which seemed to say 'What they heel were you thinking?' she strode past him without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been overloaded, and Everytime We Touch was only able to be put up because I'd had that written for a while. I'm working on chapter 4. It'll be longer than these past few chapters and it'll have some action between the two southerners and the promised Ryan/Sara. And I keep forgetting the disclaimer. Don't own them. If I did, my hit list would be taken care of, and the bodies hidden :D On with the story!**

Due to Nick and Calleigh's shameless flirting, the normally short walk from the parking garage to the lab seemed to take three times as long. Finally, Eric snapped, "Would. You. Please. STOP IT! Geez! Show some dignity!" He yelled.

Both hung their heads, "Sorry," Nick mumbled, "C'mon, we'll show you around now."

Sara shook her head at him but nevertheless led everyone inside. "Um, DNA and Trace labs," she pointed to each lab respectfully, "The morgue is down that hallway," she gestured to it and ushered the group down another, "This is Grissom's office, um, Ecklie's office." She stopped and turned to the Miami natives, "Never, ever go there on your own free will. It could be the last thing you ever do… Beware the Ecklie…" They looked at her skeptically.

Nick joined in, "She's right. Beware the Ecklie." Thoroughly spooked, the four other CSIs nodded.

"And here we are at the breakroom." She stopped in front of the doorway.

Nick took over, "In this corner- Gil Grissom, and in the other corner- Warrick Brown and Catherine Willows who you should already know."

Ryan shook his head, "Never met 'em."

Warrick looked at Ryan, squinting his eyes, "You look sorta like Greg." He stared even more intensely, "Well Greg-two, it's nice to meet you."

Ryan frowned, "My name's Ryan. Ryan Wolfe."

Warrick laughed at him, "Suuuuuuuure it is." Noting the aggravated look on his face, Warrick shook his head and said, "Sorry, man. Couldn't resist it. You really do look alike in a weird cosmic sort of way."

Grissom coughed to draw the attention to himself, "Um, hello? I realize we're going through Greg withdrawals, but can we get started on the case now?" Seeing the expecting looks on some of their faces he added with a sigh, "_Please_?"

"Err… Yeah." Eric said, bringing his attention from staring at Catherine to the case, "Let's see what you got."

An awkward silence enveloped the room. What seemed to be hours later, Catherine broke the silence, "Were you talking to us?" Eric shared a laugh with Horatio at their expense, while Calleigh leaned over to Ryan and whispered something that sounded like I've met smarter squirrels. Ryan gave her a blank stare. "Right. Here's what we have so far."

Nick took out a few folders and threw them on the table. Sara immediately went over and started to organize them by test type, name and date, completely oblivious to the seven people staring at her. "Sara, what are you doing?" Calleigh asked with a confused expression evident on her face.

Sara stopped when she heard someone say her name. She looked up with the typical deer-in-the-headlights look. "Uh, well. I was uh…" She trailed off, but was saved by Grissom.

"It's not important to what we're doing at the moment." Sara mouthed 'thank you' which he acknowledged with a nod, "What _is_ important, though, are the DNA, trace and autopsy reports." Grissom slid the files over to Horatio who compared them to the files he had brought.

"These match nearly word-for-word with what we have."

"Damn." Eric swore under his breath, "You don't have anything else?"

Catherine gave him her best death glare which made him cringe, "We haven't had as many cases as you, so how could we have anymore than you do? Out of all of us **YOU** guys should have more information!" Eric nodded silently, not wanting to anger her anymore than he already had. "And another thing, why did you all have to come? Couldn't you have just sent up the files? I mean, honestly! We're CSIs too, and damn good ones at that! Ever notice how Vegas is the number 2 crime lab in the country? Second ONLY to New York? And where's Miami on that list? Well, I don't know, but it's behind us!"

Eric looked like he was going to throw up and all he could do was stutter an apology. Warrick leaned over to him and whispered, "She's pregnant. Don't take it personally." A grateful look passed over Eric's face and he leaned back, trying to remember that it was the hormones talking.

"And another thing!" Catherine started up again, "You all should just… Oh, I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to snap at you like that, it's just I'm not having a good day and nothing is going right… And you don't think we have enough… Enough… E..e…enough information…" She trailed off and without real warning she began to cry. Now, instead of fear, a guilty look was pasted on Eric's face.

"Catherine, let's not scare the nice Cuban man. It's not nice." Warrick said, leading her away from where she stood mere inches away from Eric's face. "And let's get back to the case, alright?" Catherine nodded, "Good."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, not tons of Ryan/Sara and Nick/Calleigh, but that's how the cookie crumbles, or how the story goes. More next chapter. And Catherine being pregnant comes from my other story, but Sara and Greg aren't romantically involved in this story. I won't make Sara _too _much of a player. And yeah. Don't own them. Wish I did. **

"Well, before we get started," Grissom began, "Horatio-"

"Call me Mr. H, fool!"

"Erm. H. Would you like to take off your sunglasses? You don't really need them in here. It's pointless to be wearing them."

The Miami team gasped while Horatio searched for the right words to defend his sunglasses fetish but Calleigh regained the power of speech well before he did. "Don't suggest he EVER takes off his sunglasses! Those, and the wind that seems to follow him on every case and blows at the most opportune times are what make Horatio, well, Horatio. It's what defines him. Look under sunglasses and you'd see the name 'Horatio.'"

Vegas nodded blankly and Ryan picked up the conversation from before Grissom had 'insulted' Horatio's necessity to wear eye-protection indoors. "Well, so far, each of our vics have been female, brown hair, brown eyes, late twenties to early thirties, hold public service jobs, and are slightly taller than average.

All of them have been found with some piece of clothing in their mouth, the ones that we've run into have been shoes, all were raped and then killed.

"Tox screen brought back that all of them had been given enough Rohypnol to knock out them out or at least leave them from being able to fight back. Ran DNA through CODIS but it was a no-go. What about you guys?"

Warrick spoke up, "Our vics have also been female, brown hair, brown eyes, late twenties or early thirties, public service jobs and tallish. The ones that we've had so far had socks. As with yours, they'd all been raped and there were traces of Rohypnol in their systems. DNA was also a no-go."

All the while Eric, Nick and Horatio were staring at Sara who was squirming under their intense stares. "Do you have something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Catherine asked sarcastically.

"I was just thinking, all of the vics look so much like Sara, I think she could be targeted next. And drugged. And raped. And then killed. Yeah. Die." Nick said bluntly.

Sara's face paled and her eyes flickered with fear, but only for a moment before her bravado was put back into place.

"Geez, Nick!" Catherine said, "Could you have been a little less blunt about the fact Sara could be drugged, raped and killed? You could have sugarcoated it a _little_ bit! Try something like Sara could be targeted. She could become our next vic, and the next time we see her, she could be on Doc Robbins slab."

Sara stared at Catherine in disbelief, '_If that was sugarcoating it.._' "What do you think, Griss?"

The heads turned towards said entomologist, "I think that Nick could be right. For all we know, Sara might be targeted. We have two choices, safe house, or round the clock protection. Or both."

The attention was swiveled back to Sara.

"No, there is a third choice," Sara began, "you could leave it alone and let me deal with it. I mean, I'm not a child, I've got kick-ass karate skills and am good with my gun. I can take care of myself." She closed her argument by crossing her arms in a very child-like manner and sending a death glare towards Grissom.

"No. Absolutely not." Nick said firmly, "This guy's a psychopath and there is no way I will stand aside and let him kill you. I just won't do it."

Sara opened her mouth to argue with him, but Ryan beat her to the punch, "Sara, he's right. We can't take any chances with your life. I don't think any of us could live with ourselves if something happened to you." The group nodded in agreement, "So that's why I think that we should all take shifts on keeping watch on you. I'll take the late shift… Dinner and all that jazz. A movie perhaps?" He said suggestively.

Eric let out a laugh, "Dude, even I wouldn't do that. Oh, who am I kidding! Of course I would!"

Sara found all of this less than funny, "Geez… Gang up on me, why don'tcha? Fine. I'll go along with it." Ryan and Nick shared a smile, "If you'll explain one thing, why would I need my own personal body guard when I'm never going to be alone?"

"That's the point!"

"No, what I'm saying is, I will never be alone for these reasons. One, I spend the vast majority of my time in the lab, don't tell Ecklie, but I've taken to sleeping in the morgue when I don't feel like going back to my place," Noticing a few raised eyebrows, Sara explained further, "It's quieter than at my apartment complex!

"Two, every scene I go to, I go with either: a cop, another CSI, or both! Three, interrogations take place with cops, so I wouldn't be alone with a suspect. Four, Miami is going to be staying with me! There's four of them, plus me, and we're all armed! We can take on anyone! And lastly."

She was cut off by Grissom, "Sara, we get it; you can take care of yourself."

"Thank you."

"However, we don't know what this guy is completely capable of. SO, you WILL have someone accompanying you wherever you go. No questions asked. So, its work and have a bodyguard, or you're on administrative leave for the duration of the investigation and you'll have a protective detail as well. You're choices- being paid, or not being paid. Take your pick."

Sara hung her head in defeat, "Fine. Do it in shifts, whatever. And Ryan- yes, I'll go to dinner with you."

Ryan smiled widely until Nick looked at Sara and then the aforementioned CSI. He leaned over to him and whispered, "Remember out conversation. Hurt her and I hurt you. Don't forget."

Ryan tried to keep the nervous look off of his face and keep the smile on, but it turned out as more of a painful grimace. Sara didn't take to that well. "So, wait. You're not happy about going out with me? What, am I not good enough for you? Did you ask ONLY because you were going to be my bodyguard?"

Nick could barely suppress his giggles when Eric shuffled over to him and asked, "Is Sara pregnant too?"

"No, thank god."

"Ryan," Catherine whispered, "You have about five seconds before you incur the wrath of Sara Sidle so I suggest you get talking, Wolfe-Boy."

"Sara, would you please go out to dinner with me?"

Sara smiled, "Of course."


End file.
